


Bayern Christmas Party

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: That's how it usually goes, right?Someone's got a bit too much to drink and then they...





	Bayern Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this precious gorgeous man! I just want him and Niko to be happy! Let this be my present to myself.

He didn't want to be here in the first place. 

The plan was: he shows up, shakes few hands, poses for pictures and then he's out as fast as he can. As fast as his damn legs will carry him. 

The most crucial part of his plan was to avoid Mister Kovač at all costs. The last thing he wanted was to see the man who... The manager with whom they didn't get along. 

How, then? How come he currently found himself not only in the company of said man but also with Mister Kovač's hands wrapped around him. 

James wanted to scream but was too afraid to open his mouth.

Damn that schnapps! Pure evil. And damn whomever it was who thought that getting colombian to try a local drink was a good idea.

He always had super low tolerance for alcohol. Three glasses of those evil schnappsy things and he's barely able to walk and talk. 

Joshua volunteered to take him home but then. Then everything went tits up.

"No, he's my player. My responsibility. I'll take care of him," said Niko and that was that. 

That's how he found himself in his manager's arms. 

And yeah, he might be drunk but that doesn't make him blind or unable to feel and smell things... Damn Niko smells so good. 

James wanted to rub this scent all over himself, press his face into Niko's neck and just breathe in the delicious smell of 'grass, sex, mine'. 

It's quite possible that toxic fumes from whatever perfume Niko used made him even more inebriated. 

Because how else can he explain the fact that Niko dropped him on the bed and started to undress him. Not that he minded. Not really. 

When Niko unbuckled his belt James actually moaned. 

Opening his mouth was a bad, bad idea.

He barely made it to the toilet. 

When he was finally done throwing up his liver, heart and possibly lungs, James felt a hand on his back, stroking him soothingly. 

Niko helped him stand and wash up. Made him take few sips of water and even wiped his face with soft hotel towel.

Wait.

 _Hotel_ towel?

What were they doing in a hotel?

"Hotel?" he managed to ask. 

"Oh. Yes, about that. I don't know if your daughter is at your place right now but in case she is I thought it would be better if she didn't see you like this."

Huh. That was good thinking on Niko's part.

"Thank you," said James.

"You need to sleep. Even few hours would do you good."

"Don't leave?" he asked, suddenly afraid to lose this... This. Whatever it was. 

"I won't."

James thought he felt Niko's fingers comb his hair but it was probably just a dream. 

 

 

 

Ow. Fuuuuuuck...

His head hurt. His mouth was dry and nasty. He felt sweaty and gross. 

James opened his eyes. 

Oh fuck no.

Mister Kovač was napping on a chair next to the bed. 

What the fuck?

James was determined to at least face Mister Kovač with some dignity.

That meant he needed a shower. And to brush his teeth. 

As quietly as he could James sneaked into the bathroom and started to undress. 

Why was he wearing only his shirt and trousers anyway? Oh, right. 

No. He's not gonna think of Mister Kovač taking off his clothes. Not now. Not ever. 

Brushing his teeth made his head spin. Was he moving his hand too fast?

When he was finally done James drank water straight from the tap. Nothing ever felt this fresh and good. 

Shower was a bit more tricky. There were so many levers and handles. When he finally managed to turn the water on it was icy cold. Which was probably good. He still felt a bit drunk. 

James tried to look around for some shampoo but found none. Damn. All the products were on the sink. Stepping out of the cold stream felt so good that he contemplated not going back. But, shampoo and shower gel in hand, James heroically returned in that freezing hell. 

Cold water felt awful. He never liked cold. Every chance he took a step back, where water barely reached him. James just finished shampooing his hair and was ready to return under the spray when he slipped. 

"Fucking hell!" he yelled.

No. Just no. He's not gonna break his damn leg again! Not in the fucking shower! James grabbed shiny piece of chrome and managed to save himself from another 3 moths of physio. 

'All right. Everything's under control,' he thought when suddenly bathroom door opened and Mister Kovač barged in, wild look on his face.

"What in God's name are you doing?" asked Mister Kovač in his best 'pissed of coach' voice. 

Nope. Too much.

James thought he'd pass out. 

Maybe he did. Because next thing he knew was Mister Kovač standing behind him, soaking wet and very much pissed off.

"Do you have a death wish, Rodríguez? Is that it? Is that why you're not only freezing yourself but also want to break every bone in your body?" asked Mister Kovač as he turned on hot water. 

He also managed to turn on James. Which was not good considering he was very naked and very screwed already. 

Then, to make everything even worse, there were hands on his shoulders. 

Thank God he was facing away from Mister Kovač. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Mister Kovač.

What?!

What _was_ he waiting for? 

Should he?..

Just turn around and...

And...

Before he could do anything Mister Kovač's hands were in his hair, washing away the remains of his shampoo.

Oh...

OH!!!

Right. 

That's what he was waiting for. 

James felt too embarrassed to fully appreciate Mister Kovač's hands massaging his scalp. 

"Can you do the rest?" asked Mister Kovač.

"Uhu," he mumbled. 

One hand returned to his shoulder while another appeared in front of him holding small bottle of shower gel. 

'You don't need to hold me!' he wanted to say but couldn't. Because as awkward and mortifying as it was this actually felt like dream come true. As in, he literally dreamt of taking shower with Mister Kovač. More than once.

James poured a bit of shower gel on his palms and started rubbing his chest. He was afraid to move higher because then he'd inevitably touch Mister Kovač's hands. And he was definitely afraid to move lower where he was already half-hard. 

After solid five minutes of James basically massaging his own nipples he was fully hard and more embarrassed than humanly possible. 

" _Will_ you do the rest or are you finished?" asked Mister Kovač finally. 

"I'm done, thanks," he said. "You can go?" 

"And leave you alone when you can barely stand on your own? No can do. Believe it or not Bayern needs you healthy and whole."

That actually hurt a bit.

A lot. 

"So you can sell me for a higher price? Or is it just a bad tone to return a toy to it's owner all broken and damaged after you're done playing with it?" 

Hands on his shoulders squeezed tight. 

"Is that what you think?" asked Mister Kovač in a neutral tone. But James could feel fingers digging into his flesh. 

"It is. It's what I and everyone else thinks," James suddenly felt cold again, even though water became even hotter than it initially was. 

"Damn it! I can't have this conversation with you like this!"

"No shit," James never doubted that Mister Kovač will chicken out if he ever called him out bluntly. 

Hands were gone from his shoulders and James fully expected that Mister Kovač will leave. Instead he felt some movement behind him and then heard sounds of wet clothes hitting shower floor. 

Did Mister Kovač just..?

"Move, please," came the voice from behind and James obliged. 

Now they were both standing under the spray. Naked. Touching.

Again. What the fuck?!

**Author's Note:**

> It's already morning and I'm tired. Part two is coming later!  
> Also rating might change and some tags will probably be added.


End file.
